harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zack (FoMT)
' Zack portrait (FoMT).png th_Zack3.png th_Zack4.png Zack05.png Zack06.png Zack' (ザク, Zaku) is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Zack is responsible for all shipping and delivery of goods, and will stop by your farm every day (except for holidays) at 5PM to collect your shipments for the day.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com He lives with Won at his cozy shack on Mineral Beach. When you visit Zack's home the first time, he will give you a free fishing rod!Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Besides leaving his home to pick up your shipping goods, he will also frequently visit the supermarket and blacksmith's. Although Zack always seems busy and too focused on his work to make friends, he has a crush on Lillia. Because he is friends with Rod, Zack has promised himself that he will never interfere with Rod and Lillia's marriage.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Befriending Zack will grant you access to the Fried Noodles recipe.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Popuri's Package This event can be seen during the Spring season, any time between the 10th and the 17th. Popuri's Mail Order fogu.com Visit Zack at his home, and Popuri will come in shortly after you. She asks Zack if a package has come for her. Zack tells her that it has and gives it to Popuri. It turns out that the package is a birthday present for her mother, so she asks that you and Zack swear secrecy to not ruin the surprise. Agree not to tell Lillia, and both Zack and Popuri will be happy. ---- Carter's Delivery If you are friends with Carter, enter the Church on a Wednesday eveningHarvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com, and Carter will greet you, then excitedly tell you he thought he heard a voice while he was in the confession room, but he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Shortly after, Zack will arrive and announce that he has finally found the "thing" that Carter was looking for. This will excite Carter even more, and he will be convinced that he was not dreaming earlier. ---- Golden Service Time If you go to Zack's house between the hours of 11AM and 4PM, you can see this event. Golden Service fogu.com Zack and Won greet you as you arrive. Shortly after, Karen walks in the door. Karen has decided to come and see the new shop in town. Won immediately focuses his attention on Karen, even telling you to move out of the way! Won allows Karen to pick an item out for free as a part of his "golden service time." After Karen picks something, she thanks Won and leaves. When Zack tries to get a free item of his own, Won tells him that he'll have to pay. ---- Zack's Crush After living in the valley for four years or more, visit the Poultry farm between 11AM and 1PM. Zack's Secret Crush fogu.com Inside, you'll see that Zack has come to visit Lillia. She seems pleasantly surprised, as she didn't expect Zack to come all the way here just to visit her. Zack asks how she's feeling. Lillia replies that she's doing fine and thanks Zack for his concern. Zack hopes that Lillia will be cured soon, but she tells him now to get his hopes up, as she may not be cured any time soon. This makes Zack sad, and he leaves. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Golden Service Time, Mixed-Up Apples, Welcome To Mineral Town, Zack’s Concern 'Festivals' New Year’s Festival, Spring Horse Races, Cooking Festival, Beach Day, Fall Horse RacesThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters